Power Rangers: Digit Riders
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The evil Lady Black Hole has planed to hypnotize everyone in Freeheart City and it's up to the new power rangers to stop her. Based off of Denzi Sentai Denjiman
1. Guide

**Power Rangers: Digit Riders.**

**Synopsis**

Freeheart City,Maryland , A home to many calm faces and The Black Hole Hackers. Ruled by their leader, "Lady Black Hole" they plan to hypnotize the human population and making them their slaves. Luckily, there's hope, the new power rangers are in town and their, "Power Rangers: Digit Riders."

**Characters**

Ian Reddington: The leader of The Digit Riders. He's Max's older brother. He wants to live up to his late father.

Darrel Harvey: Ian's African American best friend. He can eat anything, except peanuts which he's allergic to.

Pedro Camerino: Max's Puerto Rican best friend. He's the brains of the bunch.

Max Reddington: Ian's younger brother by a year. He seems himself as a One-man-show.

Ling Fang: Professor Fang's youngest daughter. Ian has a crush on her.

**Allies**

Proffesor Ye Fang- mentor and Ling's father. He was born in China and grew up in Freeheart City where he became best friends with Thomas Reddington. After college, he started his own electronic/robotics laboratory, "Reddington-Fang Labs".

Thomas Reddington- Ian and Max's late father.

Caroline Reddington- Ian and Max's widowed mother and Proffesor Yang's assistant. She's is from Australia

Pei Fang- Ling's older sister who's attending Standford University. She deeply cares for children.

Lan Fang- Ling's mother who works as a scientist for Reddington-Fang Labs.

Digital: Ian's cyborg pet cat.

Natalia Fairman- British lunch lady. She hates it when Darrel makes a mess.

The Electric Dame- A mysterious female superheroine whom comes at night. Pedro has a crush on her.

**The Black Hole Hackers**

Doctor Ivory Cain AKA Lady Black Hole- A former scientist at Reddington-Fang Labs until she was fired for doing illegal alien contacting, causing her do go rogue and commit hacking crimes. She's allergic to cats.

Solar and Lunar- The twin spies of Lady Blackhole. They work undercover as comic shop owners. Their store is, "Ivory Comics" which is across the street from Reddington-Fang Labs.

Virus, Hacky, Crashy- Ivory's slow-witted alien henchmen who do all her work.

Glitcherson- Lady Black Hole's pet dog.

Glitch Zombies- Black Hole's henchmen.

**Weapons/vehicles**

Digit Rings- The team's communicators.

Digit Coms- The team's communicator which makes a hologram.

Digit Staff- The team's fighting weapon that can turn into a boomerang.

Digit Cycle- A motorcycle that Ian rides and it has a sidecar.

Digit Jeep- The team's vehicle can fit up to 6 people.

Digital Megazord- Personal megazord. It can transform into a sub and a jet.


	2. Load up!

(In Reddington-Fang Labratories. Two boys came in, "Ian" and "Max" come in. Ian had shoulder length red hair, blue eyes, wore a red t-shirt, black shorts and red sneakers. Max has blonde curtained hair, freckles, light blue eyes, a light green hoodie t-shirt, light green ripped jeans, and green boots.)

Max: Out of the way, Max Reddington is here.

Ian: Max, your embarrassing yourself.

Max: Come on bro, people know us here.

Ian: When dad was alive, people knew us more often.

Max: Well, she knows us more than anyone here.

(Then a Chinese girl with torso length black hair in pink highlights, pink stud earrings, a sleeveless tickle me pink shirt, a magenta mini-skirt and pink ballet flats.)

Ian: Hi Ling.

Ling: Hi Ian, hi Max.

Ian(Nervously): Hey Ling.

Ling: Do you have anything special going on?

Ian:No.

Pedro: Ian! Max!

Ian: Darrel! Pedro!

(Pedro had brown spiked hair, he wore round glasses, a yellow long sleeve short, a yellow sweatervest, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers, and Darrel had black hair, a light blue t shirt, white jeans, and sneakers.)

Pedro: We're here to see how your doing.

Darrel: We saw you and Max coming in here.

Ian: I'm fine.

(Uknown to them at the old mines, a mysterious lady was scheming. She had short pixie black hair, a black suit with knee high black boots with white patterns, black gloves, and a cape. She spoke in her British Accent.)

Lady Black Hole: 10 years I've waited this day. Redding-Fang laboratories may have fired me for doing illegal alien contacts, but I'll show them. I'll brainwash all of Freeheart City to listen to me.

Crashy: Yeah, you are the greatest Lady Black Hole.

Lady Black Hole: Exactly now SHUT UP!

Crashy: yes ma'am.

(Then 2 women got in. One had a gold suit while the other wore a silver one.)

Solar: Ma'am the alien is ready.

Lady Black Hole: Bring him in.

(An alien came. He had a squid and cucumber like body.)

Lady Black Hole: Stingapore, you can turn water into hypno serum, then people will run on machine! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

(Later, Ian and Max's mother saw the alien attacking the citizens of Freeheart City. She had armpit length blond hair, cat-eye glasses, a red blouse, a pink skirt, black high heels and a white lab-coat. She went up to an Asian man who had short black hair, glasses, a grey suit, black loafers, and a lab-coat.)

Mrs. Reddington: Professor, it's time.

(He nodded his head. In the lobby, the 5 teenagers were talking to each other when Professor Yang made an announcement.)

Professor Yang(On intercom): Would Ian, Darrel, Pedro, Max and Ling report to the main labs ASAP?

(They went to the main lab for a secret meeting.)

Ling: Hi daddy.

(She kisses her father on the cheek. Then the team sat down by the lab table. On the table was Ian and Max's pet cat, "Digital". She was a gold persian cat.)

Ian: Hi Digital, how are you girl?

(Digital purred at Ian.)

Ian: Do you want a soda cans?

(Ian gives Digital a soda can.)

Professor Fang: We waited for this day when Ivory Cain comes back.

Max: Isn't she that psycho lady who got fired 10 years ago for illegal alien contact.

Professor Yang: Yes. We did a secret experiment to help Freeheart City 3 months after we fired her. Ian, Max, your father tested out for the red but the weapons went out of control. That's when he died in the accident.

Ian: We know, but now we know how the accident happened.

Professor Fang: For 10 years I fixed up all the details for the experiment and I needed 5 young volunteers for the experiment, but we can't tell anyone about it. It will put them in danger.

(Professor brought out a suitcase with 5 communicators and 5 rings. Each of them put their ring on their right ring finger and their communicator in their pocket.)

Professor Fang: Ian you stand up for the right thing and you'll make a great leader, Darrel your cheerfulness will help those support in battles, Pedro your intelligence can help those who need help, Max your a skilled fighter, and my daughter Ling your caring heart will support the team.

(They noticed that Stingapore is at the town's plumbing plant. Professor Yang told them that whenever they remove their shoes for his office, he let Digital take the shoes into the labs and while they weren't looking he rigged them into rocket shoes. They flew to the plumbing plant to find Stingapore. They found him by the main plumbing line along with some black and white aliens called, "Glitch Zombies".)

Ian: Maybe we should power up.

(They all nod and stuck their right fist out.)

All 5: Digital power!

(They transformed into 5 superheroes with scarfs and helmets.)

Digit Red: Digit Red!

Digit Blue: Digit Blue!

Digit Yellow: Digit Yellow!

Digit Green: Digit Green!

Digit Pink: Digit Pink!

Digit Red: We are Power Rangers: Digit Squad.

(Unknown to them Solar and Lunar were spying on them, they command the Glitch Zombies to attack. While they were fighting Digit Reds gloves turn to metal and punched and punched a Glitch Zombie to the waters dissolving him. Stingapore was getting away. They ran to the main water tower an Stingapore climbed up. The team activated their rocket boots and they noticed that he wasn't there.)

Digit Red: How will we see him?

(Digit Red accidentally did an infer-red vision and spot the monster, and he accidentally let out a stick. The others did the same thing he did and did a star attack.)

All 5: Oh Yeah!

(Then Stingapore grew larger and larger.)

Stingapore: Foolish brats, when I get hit really hard I grow larger. Ha. Ha.

Digit Red: Professor, how will we defeat thing thing?

(Professor Fang and were at the lab.)

Professor Fang: To take down a monster that size, you must activate the Digital Megazord. I learned that from my friend, "Jason Lee Scott".

Digit Red: Got it!

All 5: Digital Megazord go!

(The Digit Megazord came and all 5 rangers came in.)

Digit Green: This is cool, our own megazord!

Digit Red: We need a boomerang!

(They activated a boomerang, but it didn't work.)

Digit Red: We need a sword!

(They activated a sword and destroyed Stingapore.)

Lady Black Hole: I've been defeated by a bunch of brats!

Virus: Wow, that's amazing.

Lady Black Hole: Not Amazing you idiot, we lost to those Digit Riders.

(Back at Reddington-Fang Labs, they were in their regular clothes. Ian was looking at Ling in a romantic look.)

Pedro(Whispering to Ian): Come on Ian, tell her you have a crush on her.

Ian(Whispers): Okay Pedro.

(Ian went to Ling.)

Ian: Ling, I have something to tell you?

Ling: Yes Ian?

Ian: Is it pizza day in the cafeteria.

Ling: Yes it is, we have every Tuesday.

(She walked to the cafeteria.)

Max: Bro, you didn't admit it?

Ian: No, I'm still nervous.

Pedro: Ian, she'll understand you have a crush on him.

(Inside the cafeteria was the head lunch lady, Natalia Fairman. She was a British woman whose overweight, grey hair, and was wearing a lunch lady suit.)

Mrs. Fairman: Hello chaps, are you here for another. Since Darrel and Pedro work part-time at our library.

Pedro: Yes.

Mrs. Fairman: Those are lovely rings your wearing.

Ling: Their a gift from my dad.

Mrs. Fairman: Smashing.

(Ian got a pepperoni slice, Max got an anchovy slice, Pedro got an onion slice and Ling got a veggie slice while Darrel was still at the buffet.)

Max: Why can't we tell Mrs. Fairman?

Ian: Because it would put her in danger.

Ling: So it's best if it's kept between the 5 of us, Mrs. Reddingtong and my dad.

Max: Okay.

(Darrel came in with 1 slice of each topping.)

Ian: 1 slice of each again Darrel?

Mrs. Fairman: Be careful how much you eat the pizza love.

Darrel: Calm down Mrs. Fairman, I know what to do with a lot of pizza slices.

Mrs. Fairman: And what is it Darrel?

Max: Food Fight!

(They started throwing pizza crust at each other.)

Mrs. Fairman: Oh blimey.(She contacted Professor Yang on her walkie-talkie ) Professor, your daughter and her friends are starting another small food fight.

Professor Fang: Let them go Natalia, their having fun.

(She watched the teenagers happily having their small food fight.)

The End.


	3. Plant Power Down!

(At Freedom City's local gardening shop, "Planting Pods". Solar and Lunar were behind a bench and watching the victims.)

Lunar: Okay Bubkok, blow bubbles in the garden shop.

(Making all the people inside fall asleep.)

Lunar: Well sister, our new monster make everyone in Freeheart City fall asleep.

Solar: Yes, and when these innocent victims wake up in the mine, they'll permanently be the boss's slaves. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Lunar: What if we could make one of the brats fall asleep, let's say the pink one.

Solar: Perfect sister.

(At Fang residents, Ling was practicing for her piano recital tomorrow night, she was playing, "Fur Elise". Her house had red wall, white carpets, Chinese antiques, a large television, a computer, a computer desk, and paper lanterns.)

Ling: Hi guys.

Pedro: Hi Ling.

Ling: I'm doing my final practice for my recital tomorrow night.

Max: Good luck.

Ian: It's Chili Dog day in the cafeteria.

Ling: No thanks, I already had some tofu dogs here.

Darrel: Okay Ling.

(As they left, bubbles came into Ling's apartment.)

Ling: I remember blowing bubbles as a child-

(As she stand up, she started to yawn.)

Ling:- And these are making me sleep.

(She landed on the ground. Bubkok came in and he fell in love with Ling.)

Bubkok: She's beautiful.

(Later the boys were returning to The Fang's home when they noticed Ling sleeping on the living room ground.)

Ian: Something's not right.

(They went inside the house and were shocked.)

Boys: Ling!

(They heard kissing sounds and Ian had an idea.)

Digit Red: Digital Power!

(kissing her on the cheek)

Bubkok: Her hair is so beautiful.

(Ian got jealous.)

Ian: A Black Hole monster!

Pedro: That makes sense Ian.

Darrel: How will we wake Ling up?

Max: Let's wake her up with our powers.

Ian: It's worth a shot.

Darrel, Pedro and Max: Digital Power!

(and turned into Digital Blue, Yellow and Green.)

All 4 boys: Digit Shock!

(Ling woke up.)

Ling: My head.

(She noticed Bubkok who was kissing her and kicked him. She got up.)

Ling: Digital Power!

(She turned into Digital Pink and all 5 heroes went outside the house to find Bubkok. They found him at Freeheart Park.)

Digit Red: Okay you bubble beast!

Digit Blue: We're here to stop here!

Digit Yellow: Don't blow on our parade!

Digit Green: We got some new moves!

Digit Pink: Your going to hate them for we are!

All 5: Power Rangers: Digital Riders!

(Lunar send out some Glitch Zombies with her panpipes. The Glitch Zombies started to attack.)

All 5: Digital Kick!

(They missed and lost their balance. Glitch Zombies came behind them and the 5 heroes took them down. Digit Red activated his gloves.)

Digital Red: Digital Gloves!

(He punched 2 Glitch Zombies, while Digital Yellow, Green and Pink took down most of the zombies. Digital Blue stand in front of him.)

Digital Blue: Digital Dig!

Bubkok: Sounds like he surrenders!

(He came behind Bubkok's legs.)

Digital Blue: Think again Bubble head!

(He made Bubkok fell. Digital Blue went to the others.)

All 5: Digital Star!

(They hit him with the star and he turned into a giant monster.)

Digital Red: We're going to go big.

All 5: Digital Megazord Go!

(They went inside the megazord.)

All 5: Digital Sword!

(They slashed it towards Bubkok and he was destroyed. The next night, Ling had her rehearsal. She had her hair in a bun and was wearing a long pink dress. The boys were there and were wearing tuxedos matching their signature colors. Ling was playing Fur Elise. At the end everyone cheered. Outside Freeheart music theater, the boys were congratulating on her performance.)

Pedro: Nice performance Ling.

Ian: You did great.

Ling: Thank you guys.

Digital: That was marvelous Ling. I heard it from the window.

(Digital came out.)

Ian: Digital, you can talk.

Digital: Yes, Professor Fang updated me with my translation so you guys could use some help. I wander around the place numerous times.

Ling: Anyone up for tofu dogs.

Pedro: Sure.

Darrel: I love to try one out.

Ian: Sure thing.

Max: Wait for me.

The End.


	4. Model Brains

(The team was at Freeheart Mall. Numerous people were inside for an event.)

Ian: So why are we here?

Ling: We're here to see the latest fashion design of Stefan Snowden.

Darrel: Stefan Snowden?

Ian: He's a friend of our dads.

Ling:Yes, he's showing of he latest fashion design here, inspired by the Native Americans who founded this place, "Freeheart Feathers".

(Then they noticed Darrel and Max eating up all the sushi samples at, "Denji Roll." The workers and customers were disturbed by their eating.)

Ian: Darrel, Max!

Max: Their giving out free samples of sushi.

(The town's news crew was interviewing a man with greying hair, a mustaches, glasses, a grey business suit, and loafers.)

Ian: Mr. Snowden.

Mr. Snowden: Ian Reddington, it's good to see you again.

Max: You probably remember me, "Maxwell Gregory Reddington. Born March 16th, 1997. I'm more of the ladies type-

Ian: Max!

Stefan: I remember Maxwell well.

(Then a woman came in running. She had grey hair in a bun, a blue business suit, black stockings and high heels, it was his secretary/wife, "Daisy Snowden".)

Daisy: Dear, one of the models had just broke her legs. She fell off a lunch table.

Mr. Snowdan: Where am I going to find my model at this time.

Ling: I'll do it.

(Mr. Snowden contacted his make-up crew and her hair was curly, a pink tank top with feathers on it, a long pink skirt with native American patterns, pink moccasins and a beaded necklace.)

Ian: Wow Ling, you look good.

Ling: Thank you.

(Unknown to them, 2 women were taking pictures of the models.)

Solar: Look sisters, these are perfect zombies for the boss.

Lunar: Our new creature, "Snaphai" will imprison girls in the mines and work for Lady Black Hole.

(The team was talking about Ling's modeling support when their rings glew.)

Ling: There's trouble.

Ian: Let's ask when the show is.

Darrel: So whens the show sir?

Mr. Snow: In 4 hours.

(Mr. Snowden left.)

Ling: Okay, 4 hours til show time.

Ian: Darrel, Max and Ling locate the monster, Pedro and I will keep everyone safe.

Max: Right.

Darrel, Max and Ling: Digital Power!

(At the mall's indoor parking lot, They saw Snaphai and transformed.)

Snaphai: I am, "Snaphai" I'll take your picture to your doom.

(They battled Snaphai, but we're knocked down. Snaphai escaped.)

Ling: Let's get the boys.

(At the mall, Ian and Pedro's rings started to glow.)

Ian: Pedro, the guys need us.

Pedro: Got it!

(The secretly went outside, no one was looking. Then the raised their left hand and transformed.)

Both: Digital Power!

(They turned into Digit Red and Digit Yellow.)

Lady Black Hole:

Solar: The finest models ever to see, plus Snaphai has captured pictures of 3 of the Digit Riders

Lunar: Yes.

(She looked at the pictures.)

Lady Black Hole: So the power-brats are one of Reddington's sons, Fang's youngest daughter and 1 of their dear friends.

Lunar: Who knew.

Crashy: I want their autograph!

Hacky: Yeah, Ling is purtey.

Lady Black Hole: We don't get autographs from good guys you twits!

All 3: Sorry.

(Back at the mall, Digit's Red and Yellow came and met the other 3.)

Digit Red: Digit Blue, Digit Green, Digit Pink.

Digit Green: Guys. He escaped.

(They needed a way to find the missing helmets and the monster. Back at Reddington-Fang Laboratory. They located the missing models at the old mines.)

Digit Green: No one has been in here since what time was it again Pedro?

Digit Yellow: 1897.

Digit Red: We have to find them before Lady Black Hole brainwashes them.

All 5: Right!

(The went to the old mines and they snook in. In the mines the Glitch Zombies were distracted with Crashy's clumsiness.)

Model 1: It's the Power Rangers.

Model 2: Hooray!

Digit Red: Okay girls, we're here to save you.

(The Digit Riders lead them out of the old mines while Snaphai followed them. After they got the last model out, Snaphai came in.)

Snaphai: Not those brats.

Digit Red: Okay Snaphai!

Digit Blue: Leave them alone!

Didit Yellow: Their not your servants!

Digit Green: And will face you.

Digit Pink: For we're the power rangers.

All 5: We'll take you down you photographer fiend!

(They took down the glitch zombies. Max showed a new move he just made up.)

Digit Green: Digit Green Triple Kick!

(He took the rangers in front of him down in 3 seconds. During the fight Digit Red activated his metal gloves and took down the Glitch Zombies. Then they took Snaphai down with their boomerang star, which made Snaphai grew giant and the power rangers summoned the Digital Megazord. They defeated him with their Digital Sword and saved Freeheart City from harm.)

Lady Black Hole: I've been defeated again!

Hacky: Wow.

Lady Black Hole: Quiet you idiot!

(Hacky, Crashy, and left so they wouldn't hear Lady Black Hole complain. The next day at Reddington-Fang Labs cafeteria. Mrs. Fairman was serving fish and chips.)

Max: Hey, where are the potato chips?

Ian: Max, in England, fries are called, "chips".

Max: Needs ketchup.

Darrel: Same here.

(Mrs. Fairman turned on the TV, showing the fashion show that they were in.)

Pedro: It's the fashion show from the mall.

Ian: Their finally showing it today.

Ling: It's on.

(On the TV, they show a recording of the fashion show.)

Mr. Snowden: Here is my latest designs, "Freeheart Feathers"

(Ling came in her Freeheart Feathers outfit.)

Mr. Snowden: Here's Ling Fang, in a beautiful pink native American outfit, perfect for a spring day.

(Back to the real world, the boys congratulated Ling.)

Darrel: That was a nice job you did Ling.

Ling: Thanks guys.

Max: You know Mr. Snowden should make me a model.

All 4: Max!

Max: What?

(Everyone laughed.)

The End


	5. Garden Glitch

(Solar and Lunar were at Freeheart City with a green plant like monster, "Plantis".)

Solar: Here we are Plantis, Freeheart City.

Lunar: You know the plan?

Plantis: Oui, Oui mademoiselle, cover the entire city in plants

(They started covering the with plants. Meanwhile at Reddington-Fang Laboratory, Pedro was studying a rare plant.)

Ian: Pedro, what are you doing?

Pedro: Studying the rare and beautiful, "Cardinal Daisy". A plant only grown in Australia.

Max: Boring! Pedro do you have to do this.

Pedro: It's either this or listen to long boring hours of mom and dad's timeshare presentations.

Ian: Your parents do own the Freeheart Inn and they do timeshares to get some extra money.

Max: Man those things are expensive.

Pedro: Yes and luckily my sister is at music camp for the summer.

Ling: What's special about this plant?

Pedro: They make good perfume.

(Darrel tried to eat it.)

Pedro: Darrel no, their not eatable, one bite and you'll act like a cardinal.

Darrel: Sorry, I haven't ate all day.

Ian: Let's eat at the cafeteria, Mrs. Fairman is serving spaghetti and meatballs.

(They all left for the cafeteria. Plantis snook in and made the Cardinal Daisy to crazy. It covered the hole place with plants.))

Plantis: The Reddington-Fang Labs. Time to give this place a botany makeover.

(He spread the entire lab with plants and left, later the team came in to find the place covered in plants.)

Pedro: The lab.

Ling: What happened?

Max: Looks like the place is covered.

Pedro: The Cardinal Daisy, someone will pay.

(Professor Fang came in to find the mess it made.)

Professor Fang: What's going on?

Ling: Dad, some has made The Cardinal Daisy crazy.

Professor: Apparently the latest monster is causing Freeheart City to turn into a jungle. You must find him and stop him before it's too late.

(They all nodded.)

All 5: Digital Power!

(They turned into power rangers and found Plantis at .)

Digit Red: Okay Weedhead.

Digit Blue: You wrecked our lab.

Digit Yellow: and planted the city.

Digit Green: Go away.

Digit Pink: For we are.

All 5: We're the Power Rangers: Digit Riders

(The fouht the glitch zombies and Plantis covered him with plants.)

Digit Green: Ian.

Digit Red:I'm trapped!

Digit Blue: I got this.

(Digit Blue freed him with his digit staff and took down Plantis, causing him to grow.)

All 5: Digital megazord!

(They all got into the megazord. They activated the digit sword and destroyed Plantis.)

Digital Blue: We did it!

(Back at the mines, Lady Black Hole was ashamed that she was defeated by them. Later at Reddington-Fang Labs, were)

Digital: Hi guys.

Pedro: We should check on the Cardinal Daisy to make sure it's okay.

Darrel: Hope no one ends up a cardinal.

(They found Natalia acting like a cardinal. Luckily Pedro knows the antidote for it. He got some ice tea and made her drink it.)

Natalia: Sorry lads, I was going to put the Cardinal Daisy for a salad I'm making, but I didn't know it makes me act like a cardinal.

Ian: Did anyone else eat it.

Natalia: Oh no. It's still there.

(Digital went up and brought the contaminated salad into the trash can.)

The end.


	6. Birthday Back Up

(Max and Pedro were at Freeheart harbor.)

Pedro: Tell me again why i'm here?

Max: We're looking for this boat.

Pedro: What's it's name?

Max: The S.S Goldsun, the most successful boat ever in Maryland.

Pedro: I read about it, it was built in 1933.

(Then a monster who was green with tentacles came in with Glitch Zombies.)

Copyblanca: Power Rangers, I am, "Copyblanca" the shapeshifter of darkness.

Pedro: One of Lady Black Hole's monsters.

Max: Let's do it.

Both: Digital Power!

(They both transformed into Digital Yellow and Green.)

Pedro: He got away.

Max: Darn.

Pedro: Well, Today is the professor's birthday and we must find a present for him.

Max: Well he was my dad's best friend growing up, he likes planets so, let's give him a model of Saturn.

(Then Copyblanca followed them to the the boardwalk. He went behind a trash can and transformed into Max.)

Solar: You look marvelous.

Hacky: Yeah, looking like Max.

Lady Black Hole: Now, go inside the party, and lure 3 power creeps to the amusement park. Then you brainwash them after you make them dizzy.

Copyblanca(As Max): Got it.

(He went inside while the real Max went to the cash register to pay for it.)

Copyblanca(As Max): Hey Pedro, check out these toys.

Pedro: Max, your supposed to buy the Saturn model.

Max: I don't care.

Pedro: Max, what's wrong?

(The real Max came to him)

Max: Nothing, I bought the Saturn model.

(Luckily, Copyblanca as Max left. He saw the professor and Ian and turned into Ling.)

Copyblanca(As Ling): Hello Professor Fang.

Professor: Ling, are you okay? Have you forgotten what day it is today?

Copyblanca(As Ling): What day is it?

Professor: It's my 45th birthday.

Ian: Ling, you should be at Carlos's Piñata to put out the decorations.

Copyblanca(As Ling): Okay.

(Pedro and Max came in.)

Max: Something weird is going on.

Ian: I'll go with her in case she gets lost.

(At the restaurant, he saw the real Ling with her mother, "Lan Fang". Mrs. Fang had short black hair, and wore a pink business suit. He his behind a chair and came out as Darrel. Natalia was serving tacos when Copyblanca as Darrel turned them down.)

Natalia: What's wrong Darrel, you never turn down my cooking.

Copyblanca(As Darrel): Well I think her food stinks.

Ling: Are you okay Darrel?

Copyblanca(As Darrel): I'm fine Ling.

(Then Ian came in.)

Ian: Darrel, aren't you at the boardwalk?

Darrel: Ugh.

(He left, then he saw the real Darrel with Pedro and Max coming in. Copyblanca remembered their plan to lure some of the rangers to the amusement park and brainwash them when they get off the ride. He turned into Ian. Max came in running towards Ian and stopped.)

Copyblanca(As Ian.): Hello Max.

Max: Hey bro. While Pedro and I were looking around Freeheart Harbor, we found this weird green creature of Lady Black Hole called, "Copyblanca" he almost destroyed us.

Pedro: Yes, we met him while looking for a present for the professor and finding the S. S Goldsun.

Max: Well I was the star.

Pedro: I helped.

Max: Shut up Pedro, I'm busy.

Copyblanca(As Ian): Do you want to ride the amusement park rides?

All 3: Yes.

(Meanwhile, the real Ian and Ling saw the whole thing and Professor Fang told Ling and Ian to meet him in the lab.)

Professor Fang: I knew that monster couldn't be you 2 because Ian hates Max's rudeness and Ling my daughter, you always remember my birthday.

Ling: Yes Dad, I always remember your birthday.

(Ling gives him a dark red birthday card and he read it.)

Professor Fang: "To a great dad you are, Happy Birthday, love Ling." thank you sweetheart.

Ling: Your welcome Dad.

(They transformed into Digital Red and Digital Pink.)

Ian: That monster is posing as me at Freeheart Pier.

Professor Fang: You 2 must stop the monster before something bad happens.

(They both transformed into Digital Red and Pink and went to Freeheart Pier to find Copyblanca as Ian letting his brother, Darrel and Pedro near the roller coaster.)

Copyblanca(As Ian): Come on Max, ride the coaster.

Max: You never let me go on dangerous rides.

Copyblanca(As Ian): I don't care Max.

(Before they went on the roller coaster, Digital Red and Pink went up and warned them it's a trap. Copyblanca turned back to normal and they learned the truth. Darrel, Pedro and Max turned into Digital Blue, Yellow, and Green and attacked. They followed Copyblanca and a group of Glitch Zombies to the beach.)

All 5: Digital Star.

(As they knocked Copyblanca out, he grew big. They summoned the Digital Megazord and entered it.)

Digital Red: Let's do a Digital Sword power.

(They got out the sword and destroyed Copyblanca. Unknown to them, Solar and Lunar were watching him)

Solar: We're ruined Sister.

Lunar: We'll get them next time.

(Later that evening, the team was celebrating Professor Fang's birthday)

Digital: Happy Birthday Professor.

Professor Fang: Thank you Digital.

Ling: We know that you and Mom had your honeymoon in Mexico.

Mrs. Fang: So we had a buffet made from the chefs of Carlos's Piñata, with help from Natalia.

(Max gave him the present and Professor Yang opened it.)

Professor: A model of Saturn, that's perfect for my planet collection. Thanks everyone.

The End.


End file.
